


no tresspassing: unofficial continuation

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Suicidal Thoughts, amateur surgery, avengers are awful but they're not murderers, no powers au, unofficial continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm going to be completely honest and say that i'm solely writing this because i came across this fic and felt so sad for peter and wanted some sort of comfort, so i made my own extra chapter. Some comments from under the original fic by ru17 gave me this idea.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Avengers, Peter Parker/Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ru17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru17/gifts).



They were gone now. Inside eating dinner like they didn't spend the entire day torturing a helpless boy. Peter knew this was his chance.

Despite his tired and sore body, he started moving again. All the extra "fluids" seems to have helped him be able to squeeze out easier but the jagged wood was still cutting into his side. Using the strength he had left, Peter pulled himself from his wooden prison. He held back his screams as the wood dug into his side further and tore through the abused flesh. 

Once out, Peter pulled his pants back up, covering his now filthy body. He took the gag out of his mouth and and started to walk, only to fall over from his weak legs and exhaustion. His side burned and throbbed and the boy could feel more of the blood spilling out onto the ground and soak into the grass. Peter watched the blood pool under him. Maybe he shouldn't even try to get back up. Norman definitely would've fired him for being late on his first day and just look at him now. He was disgusting now. How could he ever look at Aunt May or any of his friends in the face again. Filthy. Dirty. Disgusting. 

"I deserve to die."

Peter thought as he laid there and his vision began to blur. Before he fully fell unconscious, he heard a door open and someone scream "He's bleeding out!".

\----

Peter's eyes opened to a bright light shining in his face and the feeling of a soft bed under him with strong hands holding him down and what feels like fabric in his mouth. He wasn't fully awake until he felt an intense burn of alcohol on his side and his struggling renewed. All around him were the men that attacked him. He could tell by their voices who they were.

"He's awake!" the blonde european one said as he held down his leg tighter.

"Oh really? What gave you that idea?" 

"Not now, Loki!"

"Everyone, shut up!" The man with the alcohol soaked rag yelled. Despite his somewhat meek appearance, his yell sounded powerful and everyone silenced. "I got the wound disinfected. Tony, get me my stitching kit."

Peter didn't stop struggling. He wanted to die. His life was already ruined. His future with Oscorp is gone, he's traumatized beyond belief and now his rapists are trying to prolong his pain. Muffled screams grew louder and Peter's panic and anger grew. 

"Sam, Bucky, give me some help here!" Steve yelled over as the other two men ran over to help him hold the flailing boy down.

Tony handed the kit over and tried to help the other men hold him down. Blood was spilling out from Peter's wound and soaking into the bed sheets under him.

"shh! It's okay, doll. We're trying to help you here." The man with long dark hair and blue eyes said to Peter. For once Peter stilled but not to relax. His eyes locked on the man who called him "doll", filled with only hatred. Help? They wanted to help him? They brutalized him all day and these men have the nerve to say they were "helping" him!?

The doctor used this time to quickly stitch up the boy's side. He pulled back and wiped his brow.

"You need anything else, Bruce?" Tony said slowly loosening his grip on Peter's arm.

"Just got to cauterize the wound and get some bandages over it." Bruce picked up the sauntering iron, only for it to be kicked out of his hand by Peter who's struggling returned.

The two European men started arguing as Peter started to break free again, taking his captors by surprises.

"What the hell, Thor!?" 

"I thought he was finally calm!"

Steve got up and tried to calm the brothers down while the other three men continued to try to hold Peter down. Once Peter got an arm free and was sitting up, he immediately started to claw at the freshly stitched wound, prying it back open.

Bruce watched in disbelief and horror at what was happening, as Tony grabbed Peter's hands pull them away from the wound. "What in the fuck are you doing!?" 

Peter spit out the rag in his mouth and at Tony's face. Before he could go back to opening up his wound, Sam and Bucky grabbed him and pinned his hands to bed as Peter kicked and screamed like an enraged animal.

"LET ME DIE!" 

The room went quiet as the boy yelled and cried.

"Let me die! Let me die! You already fucked me over in more ways than one! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE IF YOU TAKE MY LIFE TOO!?"

Peter was hysterical, all the adrenaline and rage blocked out the pain and exhaustion.

Bruce pulled Tony in. "Go get the chloroform now! He's just going to keep hurting himself if we don't knock him out."

Peter continued begging for death, screaming, cursing and struggling until he felt a towel cover his face. 

\-----

When Peter woke up again, he was back in his apartment. He looked down and saw the bandaged and cauterized wound in his side. His body was still sore but he felt better than he did earlier. He saw his phone charging by his bed and picked it up. He didn't know which was worse.

The picture that Tony took of him or the email saying that his internship was over. After deleting the picture, Peter laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he could move back in with his aunt. He could lie and say the wound on his side was from something else and not tell her about the "incident" with those psychotic rich people. He just wanted to forget all of it. 

Before he could ponder why they would bother healing him and carrying him back home, his phone screen lit up again. It was an email from Stark Industries. Peter knew it was a competitor to Oscorp and that the owner of the company didn't do public appearances. Hell, no one even knew where he lived since, unlike Osborn, he didn't live in the tower he owned but at some secret "safehouse" to get away from paparazzi.

Peter remembers applying for an internship there months ago but thought it wouldn't go anywhere. Especially after Oscorp accepted him. 

But there it was. An invite to become part of Stark Industries, starting next week.


	2. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some are wondering why chapter 2 was previously deleted, it's because I wasn't really satisfied with it. I feel like three weeks was too short to have Peter forgive them and decided to change it up. I apologize if you preferred the last draft. This was inspired by several comments from the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

Peter was now 18 and working at his dream job. Stark Industries had given him so much despite him merely being an intern. He had his own lab and office and was actually being paid incredibly well. So well that he moved out of his shabby apartment and into a much nicer one that the company paid for. The scar on his side was even clearing up.

He never thought that this would happen after the "incident". Especially when he first found out about who ran the company. It started when he first met two of the security guards...well, "met" isn't the right word. More like recognized them as two of the men that assaulted him. During his first month of working there, he denied that they were the same men until he bumped into one of them. His name was Bucky and he was the one with the Brooklyn accent. He had walked into him while distracted. The man turned to him and said "Excuse me, Doll."

This caused Peter to run away and lock himself in his lab the rest of the day.

The other guard was Steve. He seemed to avoid Peter as much as Peter avoided them for the first few months until the head of the company had actually decided to visit and had a meeting with Peter and the two guards. That's when Peter realized that the man who gave him his new life was the same man that took advantage of him all those months ago. Tony Stark. They told Peter that they thought he was playing along. They thought that he was purposefully staying stuck in the fence because of how his body kept reacting and didn't realize what they did until Peter was screaming at them to let him die. Tony said that if Peter wanted to leave then he'd understand. That he'd turn himself in and give Peter all the money he could ever want and send him to a prestigious university or recommend him to other companies if he wished. To the shock of the three men there, Peter said he wanted to stay.

Over the year, Peter's dreams about the "incident" went from nightmares to that of wet dreams. He started to fantasize about it happening again and would even fantasize about the men taking advantage of him at work. One of his favorites was his fantasy of Bucky and Steve fucking him in the elevator while in was just the three of them in there or Tony taking him right on his desk. Peter denied it at first but slowly started to accept these feelings. As the year went on, he awkward silences would start to fade and men would start to talk to Peter, even flirting with him. Tony was always impressed with Peter's work and it made the young man fill with excitement every time.

Now it had been one year and Peter stood in front of Tony's safehouse. As he knocked on the door, he hoped that Tony would be willing to accept Peter's newest request...and maybe invite some of his friends over again too.


End file.
